Are you Lonely? (Jeff The Killer x Oc)
by ChibiAurora
Summary: Lou screamed everything about the word ordinary. She was nothing special, so how had her life become something that was so...spectacular? She was told she had muttered out a single word in a sleep filled daze and that word, it saved her life, but she has no idea what she said. What did she say to stop the killer from murdering her? What was so special about her?
1. A word sharper than his knife

Note: Well, to those of you who didn't know I'm a huge fan of Jeff the killer and several other Creepy Pasta members. Yeah, sorry I'm one of those crazy fangirls, but what can you do lolz xD

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Creepy Pasta members or anything related to them, I especially don't own Jeff and trust me that's a good thing xD The only thing I own in the entirety of this fanfiction is Lou, but that should have been obvious.

Lou was the pure definition of a normal girl, despite her rather fanatic tendencies toward all things unrealistic. She barely reached five feet, her hair was a mixture of light brown and dark brown reaching the spot of her upper back. She was a slightly tanned girl with brown eyes too, if all that didn't scream ordinary girl than how about her average body type, she wasn't super skinny or round and she defiantly did not have some models body. No, she was the girl no one looked twice at even her grades were ordinary. The only thing that wasn't ordinary about her was her strange personality, but the same could have been said of her close friends all of them being rather crazed fangirls much like herself.

"Lou!? Earth to Lou!" came the loud voice of her friend whom was currently waving a hand in front of her dazed face. "W-What Eliza?!" Lou cried out jumping back a bit and earning quite a few weird stares from her friends who eventually only sighed at her, she could be such a strange girl at times. "We were talking about all those strange killings recently! It's really creepy but, at the same time they remind us of our lovely Creepy Pastas!" Eliza spoke and Lou was pretty sure she could see the twinkle in her eyes as well as the twinkles in her friend's eyes. Lou could only give a small sigh at her friend's behavior, sure she was just like them fantasizing about the next amazing anime character, but she was the only one in her group who wasn't huge on the Creepy Pasta topic. "Eh, but as cool as it is, it's super scary because I mean like those characters aren't real and even if they were I don't want to be killed by them," came another voice of one of her friends which only caused a pouting look to cross Eliza's face. "Yeah well, I guess you're right but, I was just thinking how cool it would be to end up like one of those heroine's from the fanfictions," Eliza said emitting a somewhat fangirl like squeal but, her fangirl moment was ruined when Lou shot her a weird stare. "Oh, don't give me that Lou, if we were discussing someone like Levi or Laxus it would be you squealing and not me," Eliza said reaching over and pinching her friends arm. Lou squeaked in a bit of pain before slapping her friends hand away and frowning lightly at how her friends laughed at her.

"Oh shut it, you're all fans of Levi so don't even go there," she said pointing her fork still full of Chinese food accusingly at all of her friends. The group of them laughed, nodding their heads to each other in some kind of mutual agreement. "You should seriously give it a try though Lou, Jeff is totally the kind of guy you would obsess over," Eliza said but, was quickly cut off when one of their friends shook their head and shouted their denial with the word 'objection'. "No way, she'd totally swoon over BEN," her friend quickly interjected causing Eliza to only puff out her cheeks in defiance. "Yeah right, BEN and Lou love video games and all but, Lou always falls for the crazy bad boy's type. She's a total Tsundere or Yandere lover," Eliza said but, soon enough Lou opened her mouth to speak up as well. "Well if you ask me, if they're killers than aren't they both crazy bad boys?" Lou said only to watch the same friend going on about BEN gasp aloud at the comment. "Don't you put BEN in the same crazy category as Jeff, they may be best of friends but, BEN is not that crazy," she said frown only growing as she crossed her arms over her chest, defiance still clear on her face. "Alright, alright, anyways I got to get going. I have a morning shift and afternoon classes tomorrow and it's already late enough," Lou said while getting up from her seat and grabbing her messenger bag. "Oh, do you need me to drive you home?" Eliza offered, but Lou merely shook her head at her friend's kind offer. "Don't worry about it, you know I don't live too far from here," she said but, Eliza only offered her a worried look. "But with all the killings going on…," Eliza said slowly, but sighed in defeat when Lou held a finger up to her lips and made a shushing sound. "As if some killer is going to target me out of everyone in this town. I'm sure he prefers pretty little blondes anyways," she said laughing a bit when Eliza shot her a heated glare. "I take it back, I hope you die on your walk home!" Eliza said pursing her lips together in a small pout as Lou only laughed at her attitude before waving good bye to her friends.

"As if I'd die now," Lou spoke once she stepped outside, the cool fall air immediately hitting her skin. It was already late into the night, she had met up with her friends to grab something to eat and do a bit of shopping, but now looking up at the sky Lou realized she had been out a lot longer than she had expected. Lou adjusted the strap to her messenger bag before she began her trip home. Today was actually far different in her opinion, she had taken this walk several times before in her life, but for some reason it seemed a lot darker tonight. Lou gently raised her hands and gripped at the strap of her bag, her legs carrying her faster through the streets from the slight fear that she held in her chest. The streets were empty but, that was expected she lived in a small town and most people were either out seeing a movie or at home getting ready for bed, the occasional car would roll by, but it would be out of her site before long. It wasn't long before she could see her home from where she was and Lou couldn't be happier to see her old run down home. It was just too bad her happiness was short lived, she heard footsteps from behind her and she swore the wind whispered her name. She turned around quickly, eyes darting everywhere but, she couldn't see anyone. "I swear if someone sneaks up on me I will not hesitate to murder you with my English textbook and trust me it's freaking deadly," she said reaching into her bag and pulling out a rather thick textbook and holding it up like some kind of weapon. She stood there for a moment, but after a while of no one showing their face Lou decided she was just losing her mind and slowly lowered her textbook. She gave another quick glance around before turning on her heel and making a full on dash for her home.

Lou slammed the door close to her home and quickly made to turn on every light to her bedroom refusing to be left in the dark alone. When she made it to her room she slowly began to calm down, nothing seemed to be out of place and no one was trying to break into her home behind her. She threw her textbook onto the bed and began to strip out of her clothes preparing to take a bath. "You're going crazy Lou threatening the wind with an English textbook," she said to herself moving into her bathroom but, not before grabbing her pajama's which consisted of a large t-shirt and nothing more. It wasn't long before she was done in the bathroom and was one more entering her room, she shuddered when the cool night air hit her flesh. She blinked in a bit of surprise, her room was freezing all of a sudden and the cause? It was a window that was left open, she could have sworn that she had closed that earlier today, but then again she was quite the forgetful girl and she did love the fall weather. It would have been just like her to open that window when she got home and then forget to close it. She sighed lightly before moving toward her bed and crawling over to the window to quickly shut it but, not before looking up toward the moon and wishing it a good night. She turned from her window and reached for where her textbook should have been, but discovered that it was actually now on the floor. "Weird…how did that fall?" she questioned herself before frowning lightly and picking the thing up from her floor. Lou gripped tight to her book, something wasn't right tonight, the open window and her textbook on the floor. The young brown haired woman slowly moved from her room searching her small house, but finding nothing else out of the ordinary. "Strange…," she spoke softly upon entering her room once more, she starred down at her textbook but, decided she must have just put the thing closer to the edge of the bed than she had thought. She closed her bedroom door, locking it for the night, just in case.

Lou soon enough fell onto her bed, gripping her textbook for protection in her right hand while her left hand set the alarm on her phone. It wasn't long after that sleep soon began to take Lou off into her realm of dreams…a place where she found herself to be the happiest. A place where she believed people could escape and be anything they wanted, but of course it was a double edged sword, you were just as likely to have a nightmare as a beautiful dream. Lou stirred from her sleep, an odd kind of pressure on her lower abdomen and something cool against her throat. Her brown eyes slowly fluttered open and the first thing that greeted her in the dark of her room was a pale white face and a large smile that seemed to have been carved into the man's cheeks. She starred at the figure with sleepy brown eyes, a smile spreading across her face, the man's lips were moving but, she couldn't hear what he was saying. He looked like he had walked straight out of one of her precious manga or anime. She raised a hand gently pressing her fingertips against the man's cheek, the word 'beautiful' slipped out of her lips in a tired manner before her eyes slowly closed once more to sleep again.

If Jeff could have blinked in surprise, he would have as soon as Lou's warm fingertips met his cool flesh. This woman had unfortunately become his next target or maybe it was unfortunate for him because now he couldn't bring himself to finish the job. He had pressed her knife against her throat and the in the next moment she stirred from her sleep he had been expecting a scream from her. He had whispered out his little 'go to sleep' motto, but then the girl did the most peculiar thing, instead of fighting she gently touched his cheek and instead of screaming she called him 'beautiful'. Then as if to add insult to injury, she literally fell back to sleep, the hand that had been dancing along his cheek fell back onto her plush mattress and her light snores slowly beginning to envelope the room once more. Jeff starred down at the girl in wonderment, knife still pressed close to her throat, there was nothing special about this girl. She screamed the word ordinary in every way, so, why for the first time in his unnaturally long existence did he find himself hesitant in killing someone?


	2. Welcome to the family

Note: Ack! I'm so behind! So, anyways, here is the chapter that should have been posted Friday, but my lazy ass has been well...lazy Lolz. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I really hope I get the ball rolling today. I hope to post four chapters for four different stories before I go to bed tonight. We will see what happens though xD

Lou woke up the next morning with the sun peeking out and enveloping her small form which was currently tightly wrapped up in her heavy comforter. "Go back down sun...," she muttered under her breath, trying to hide her face into her fluffy pillow. She tried to fall back asleep but, in the next moment she shot up from her bed. She should have been up already and at least walking to work, if not already there. "Shit! Why didn't my alarm go off!" she cried out before dashing out of bed, but it was at that moment she realized she had no idea where she was...this was not her room. She looked around the room panic set in on her face before she darted for the door to find out what the hell was going on. She stopped short though when she realized she was in nothing but a pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top, she needed to find something else to wear before walking out of this room. She was not about to face some crazed killer or rapist in this kind of ensemble. Lou looked around the room once more taking in the details it appeared to be a normal room, soon enough her eyes settled on an old wooden dresser. She slowly approached it and opened the top drawer and scanned the clothing options. She found jeans, they looked to be a man's jeans but, they would have to do. She took a pair out and threw them onto the bed behind her before moving to the next drawer, in the next one she found a few white hoodies. They also seemed to belong to a male but, she hardly cared, she threw it over her tank top. She looked back toward the jeans she found once more before she moved to close the drawer but, her eyes settled on something shiny under the clothes. She starred at it for a moment before deciding that it wouldn't hurt her to figure out what it was. She pushed the white hoodies aside and found what appeared to be a large knife. She tipped her head slightly in confusion wondering why someone would have a knife here and then she wondered how many more were hidden in this room. She starred at it for a moment before picking it up deciding that she might actually need the thing later. She wasn't sure on how she would use it or if she even could having never actually hurt anyone before, but if it saved her from whomever kidnapped her she would sure as hell try. She held the knife easily in her right hand and slowly took a small breath before moving toward the bed once more. She quickly changed into the jeans and just as she suspected, they were too big on her, they kept falling off her waist line. Lou gave a small sigh, eyes darting around the room for anything that would help her keep these pants up, finally her eyes settled on a black rope that was tied around the curtains over the window.

She slowly approached the window and untied the rope, inspecting it for a moment before she finally decided that it would have to do. She laced it through the belt loops of the pants and quickly tied it tight. Once more she set her eyes onto what she assumed was the exit, hand gripped tight to the knife she had found and her free hand slowly moved to pull the hood to her jacket up and over her head hiding her messy brown hair. "A-Alright Lou, you can do this," she said trying hard to find confidence in herself but, despite it all her hands still trembled and her words were broken. She slowly approached the door raising a free hand to slowly open it just a crack. She peeked out finding a long corridor before her, both ways seemed to be clear, but she also noticed several other doors in the corridor. She took a small shaky breath, she could only hope that none of those doors happened to open up while she was passing by them. She slowly opened the door a bit more before slinking out of the room and closing it softly behind her. She pressed herself against the wall wishing that it would just swallow her up, but she knew that was impossible. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest, her breaths were shallow, her hands were shaking, and the palm of her hand holding the knife felt a bit sweaty, she was afraid...beyond afraid. She had seen more than enough horror movies to know where this was going and how this would end. She had never thought that she would end up in this kind of situation, kidnapped by god knows who...she couldn't help but, wonder why someone would want to kidnap someone as simple as her anyways. There was literally nothing special about her, but she had no time to worry about that right now. She supposed a killer didn't really care who he killed. Lou slowly gained the courage to move through the corridor trying to keep her footsteps soft as could be, she did not want to be recognized right now...if she was found out now well, she just cringed at the thought.

It wasn't long into her walk though that a door suddenly went flying open almost smacking her in the face. Lou sucked in a breath to keep herself from screaming; however, fear was clearly written on her face. She barely noticed the steam that came from the door that just opened signifying someone had just finished a hot shower. Lou slowly placed her free hand on the knife holding tight with both hands and doing everything in her power to keep herself from shaking in fear. It felt like an eternity she spent pressed up against the wall, but in reality it was only a mere few seconds. The person slowly stepped from the bathroom and closed the door, but Lou was barely aware of that, she was far too focused on wondering if her kidnapper could hear the sound of her own heart pounding. The next second, her eyes locked with a pair of unblinking eyes, scratch that, from what Lou could tell this person had no eyelids to begin with. He was white in color, almost as white as snow and he appeared to have a scar that started at both corners of his mouth pulled up into what Lou could only explain as a permanent smile. The next thing she noticed was that this man was wearing nothing but, a white towel tied loosely at his waist and despite the situation Lou found herself blushing a bright red color. A piece of her silently arguing that she should be more than happy if this man kidnapped her for certain explicit activities, but she quickly had to silence that thought as the man's smile grew wider if that was at all possible. He pushed toward her slightly arms outstretched on each side of her and hands pressed firmly on both sides of her head against the wall, effectively trapping her there. The tip of his own knife pressed nicely into his lower abdomen, but he hardly seemed to notice or even care about the thing being there. "That's a pretty interesting expression you have on," he spoke breaking the silence between them as he eyed the fearful, yet blushing face Lou had on at the moment. She blushed even harder at his words if that were possible and pressed the blade a little bit more firmly against him, but quickly regretted her action when she noticed a small trickle of blood form beneath its point. "I-I'm so sorry!" she said quickly, but soon found herself wondering why the hell she was the one apologizing...she was clearly the victim here after all.

He gave a throaty laugh at her reaction before taking a step forward and easily plunged the knife into his own abdomen. He also successfully closed a little bit of the gap between the two of them. Lou's eyes went wide and she soon found herself releasing the blade in pure disgust at the feeling of having 'stabbed' someone. She pressed herself further against the wall if that was possible all the while thinking that this man was beyond insane, attractive as fuck in her own opinion but, not someone she would want to be left alone in a room with…like she was right now, sadly. "W-What are you...?" she said her voice something above a whisper as the man before her moved a hand to gently press against her cheek, his thumb gently stroking the flesh there. She noticed his skin was cold despite the obvious hot shower he had just emerged from, she also noticed that the man's face was slowly inching closer to her own and she found herself biting her lower lip in some kind of anticipation. "You know, you're pretty sexy in my clothes," he spoke, lips close enough now that she could feel his breath on her own. Lou almost wanted to laugh at how this man was hitting on her with a knife stabbed nicely into his lower abdomen but, she found that she couldn't far too afraid to speak or even laugh. She also took note to how a piece of her was begging for this strange man to just kiss her already...she silently cursed her hormones for kicking in now. The man seemed to grin for a moment and slowly went to press his lips against her own, but in the next moment the two were yanked apart. It took Lou a full five seconds to realize she was lifted into the air by what appeared to be a tentacle of some sort. It was wrapped tightly around her waist, suspending her in midair and for a moment she peeked over at the black haired boy only to find him in the same predicament as her. He also sported the most pissed off expression Lou had ever seen in her life. A free hand gripping tightly to keep his towel secured around his waist which Lou was silently thankful for. She wasn't quite ready to lose eyes virginity just yet.

"Jeffery, I ask that you keep your sexual desires out of the hallways and I will have to ask the same from you as well child," the man spoke, his voice was smooth and reminded Lou of one of those suave men you see in old romantic films, but he himself did not. The first thing Lou took notice of was the fact that this man lacked a face, the second was that these tentacles wrapped around her belonged to him, and the third was the fact that he just implied that she wanted the psychotic man with a blade in his stomach! Lastly, she took notice to the fact that this man looked exactly like Slenderman, but that just wasn't possible...right? He couldn't be real...those were just scary tales that people told online. "W-What...I don't...," Lou went to argue with a small voice despite her own situation, she knew she should have been more afraid of the man with no face, but her embarrassment won over. "Child, please reframe from lying to me. Your...thoughts were just as strong as this mans," the man spoke before gesturing toward the ghostly white boy whom only smirked over toward her a look of smugness spread across his face. Lou blushed a bright red color raising her hands to tug at the hood of her jacket, trying desperately to hide her blushing cheeks. She couldn't help but, wonder if this man could read her mind or something of the sorts, but the thought of her just being that readable also left an uneasiness in her. It was then that she remembered why exactly she was here, these men had kidnapped her and here she was wanting to sleep with one of them and having a casual conversation with the other...something was seriously wrong with her. "Um, who and what exactly are you guys and why did you kidnap me?" she asked and if either of these men could have blinked in surprise they would have, instead Jeff merely laughed at her question. She had no idea who they were?! This was priceless! They were famous with the humans, how the hell could she not have known?!

The taller man simply set both of them on back on their feet before using the very same tentacles to straighten them out. Jeff slapped the thing away from him while Lou simply watched in wonderment as the appendage like thing moved about. "I am who you humans have started calling Slenderman and that man there has taken to the name Jeff the killer," the man with the white face stated and Lou could only stare at him, mouth hanging open with surprise at the words that man just so casually spoke. "You have been brought here because Jeffery here has taken an interest in you and wishes to put you through the test. Of course going through with it is entirely up to you," he said and then quickly retracted his tentacles and approached Lou in two long strides, Lou finally noticed exactly how tall this man was, he practically loomed over her. "So, what it going to be child?" Slenderman spoke and despite his calm and gentle like voice Lou had a feeling that if she declined it would mean her death right there. She slowly nodded her head to him before speaking her affirmation to him. "Well then for now, I welcome you to the family," Slenderman spoke raising a long arm to press against Lou's head in a father like manner. She was barely aware of Jeff coming up behind her and wrapping an arm around her waist, of course the moment his hand was slapped away from her side by Slenderman's tentacle she noticed, turning a bright red color as she glared toward the pale boy. She had a feeling by the end of all this she was going to be dead, but for now she was going to just enjoy her new and interesting life


End file.
